Jackie Estacado
|-|Jackie Estacado= |-|Jackie with The Darkness powers= |-|Depowered= |-|Future= |-|The Darkness= Summary Jackie Estacado is the current host of The Darkness present on Earth and is among the greatest and most powerful hosts ever known. He is a former hitman for The Franchetti Mafia after he was adopted and recruited by Frankie Franchetti under Sonatine's instructions at age 6. He is the twin brother of Capris Castiglione and the son of Danny Estacado and an unknown prostitute and was born somewhere in New York City, New York. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Jackie Estacado, known as "The Boss" by his Darklings, also has several aliases, such as "Jack Estes", "El 'Ocaso" (Sundown), "Mr. Ocaso", "Mr. O", "Jaybird", "Darkman", "Black Captain", "Antichrist", "Dark Wyrm" | The Darkness, also known as "The Void", "The Cursed Soul", "The Creation", "The Chaos" Origin: Image Comics/Top Cow Comics Gender: Male | Male Age: 22 | Older than time itself Classification: Mafia Hitman/Boss, Host of The Darkness | Primordial Being, Embodiment of The Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Skilled Fighter, Flight, Creation and Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (including the shadows inside a person's body), Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (the souls of those killed by the Darkness are trapped within the Darkness Dimension to suffer for eternity), Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3), Matter Manipulation (of Darkness matter, down to a molecular level), Regeneration (Low-High), Transformation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Duplication, Can communicate over the shadows with his Darklings, Can breathe underwater and in space, Absorption, Water Manipulation (can create water out of dark matter), Acid Manipulation (can create acids that can eat through concrete), Explosion Manipulation (able to create an explosion from dark matter), Limited Gravity Manipulation (can create pseudo black holes), Resurrection (able to resurrect himself), Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Time Manipulation | All previous powers with higher extent, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Omnipresent, Nigh-Omniscience, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Able to fight off gangs of attackers) | Universe level+ (Recreated the universe, with an new reality within it. Tom Judge also stated that the new universe is his creation. Also stated several times that he changed everything to suit what he wanted. Capable of weakening The Angelus), can ignore conventional durability | At least Universe level+ (The Darkness is the Void before the coming of light, which resulted in the creation of the universe. Stated that if The Darkness and The Angelus continue fighting each others, the universe would be destroyed. Far stronger than Jackie with his powers) Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with The Angelus, who unleashed the light and destroyed the Earth in nanosecond) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level | Universe level+ (Took no damage when the universe was destroyed). | At least Universe level+ Stamina: He has taken hours of punishment from the Witchblade (Sara Pezzini), he was able to crawl around with half of his body left, survived in hell for what felt like a million years | Infinite Range: Tens of metres with handguns | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Jackie is a top-notch mafia hitman and is a master marksman (with a preference for dual 9 mm handguns), is also a combat genius and able to take on whole gangs without the use of his powers. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Jackie cannot use his powers in sunlight or other forms of intense light, and it will turn anything he has created into dust), and he is not allowed to have a child or he will die. Key: Jackie | Jackie with The Darkness Powers | The Darkness Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Shadow Skill and alternate version from Video Game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Top Cow Comics Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Transformation Users Category:Anti-villains